vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Josie Saltzman
Josette "Josie" Saltzman is a major recurring character on , a guest character on , and main character on . She is one of the twin daughters of Alaric Saltzman and Jo Laughlin, the other being Lizzie Saltzman. She was carried via surrogacy by Caroline Forbes. Her existence was revealed in Let Her Go by Kai, the babies' uncle. However, in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai stabs Jo in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and supposedly killing the twins. In Best Served Cold, it is revealed that the twins were actually transferred into Caroline's womb by the Gemini Coven to save the future of the coven. Josie Saltzman is a member of the Saltzman Family and the Parker Family and a member of the Forbes Family, due to being Caroline's surrogate daughter. Early History Josie was born March 15, 2014 as a set of twins with her sister, Lizzie. She is the daughter of Alaric and Jo, and the surrogate daughter to Caroline. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Six= In Let Her Go, while Jo was thinking she was sick from food poisoning it was revealed to her by her brother that she's pregnant, after she gives him her power in order for him to survive the consequences of the jacked merging ritual he performed with his brother, Luke, instead of Jo. In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Jo and Alaric began to pick out names for the baby. In I Never Could Love Like That, Elena finds out about Jo's pregnancy when she tells her that Kai had been imprisoned in the 1903 prison world. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Jo and Bonnie are attacked by Lily during Jo's bachelorette party. As she is about to feed on Jo, Lily hears the babies' heartbeats and tells her that she is expecting twins. Later, Jo tells Alaric that they will be having twins and that the Gemini Coven will want to get their hands on them to strip Kai of power by performing another twin merge. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Damon reveals that Jo is dead and believed the twins were killed too. |-|Season Seven= In Best Served Cold, it is revealed by Valerie Tulle that the twins actually survived Kai's attack on Jo, due to the fact that the Gemini Coven preformed a spell to save the twins. It was also revealed that Caroline Forbes is currently pregnant with the twins. In Postcards from the Edge, it was revealed that she and her sister had siphoned a bits of magic from Caroline's body for a long time, but as they grew in her womb, they siphoned out more and more magic, until Caroline began to desiccate. In This Woman's Work, before she was born with her twin, they used telekinesis from being born because they were attached to the magic in Caroline's body. Bonnie and Valerie finished the job channeling magic as she and her sister are finally born. They're also seen with Caroline in the ending flash-forward scene. In Moonlight on the Bayou, Alaric, the twins and Caroline head to Dallas as he wants to keep his promise to Jo. While at a diner, the twins begin to cry and Caroline is having a hard time putting Josie to sleep. After talking to Klaus for a few minutes, Josie is silently sleeping and Klaus mentions they shouldn't wake her up, and he proceeds to hang up. In a flash-forward, Caroline is seen with the twins in New Orleans at St. James Infirmary looking for Klaus. The bartender tells Caroline that Klaus hasn't been seen or heard from in 3 years, which leaves Caroline puzzled. In Requiem for a Dream, Josie, along with her sister and her father, call Caroline before they go to bed. Josie along with her sister appear to miss Caroline being she has been on the run with Stefan Salvatore trying to get away from Bonnie. Before they go to bed, they say their good-night's to Caroline before Alaric takes the phone from them to talk to Caroline alone. In Gods and Monsters, Alaric and Caroline both decide to use Josie, along with her twin sister Lizzie, to siphon Bonnie's spell over the Armory as Bonnie was suffering for the effects of Rayna's poisonous blood. Josie, along with Lizzie, was successful in opening the Armory doors and she embraces her father in triumph, while Caroline hugs Lizzie. |-|Season Eight= In Hello, Brother, Josie and her sister, Lizzie, are seen video calling Alaric, until he asked for Seline. Seline tells them to go put on their swimsuits while they chat. Later, the girls visit Caroline at work; Seline leaves to go have a salad for lunch and leaves the girls with Caroline. While she left, Caroline mentions that Seline probably loves kale, which makes Lizzie ask her what is kale; Caroline responds with you don't want know. The video, that is given to her by Seline from Pete, that Caroline is attempting to watch gets to a certain point and the sound messes up to which Lizzie tells her mommy that it is too loud. Later that evening, Virginia breaks into the house, attacks Seline and tries to kill the girls for opening the armory. Virginia stalks through the house where she comes to the girls room. When inside, she hears laughing come from the closet and proceeds though before she is able to approach is knocked out by Caroline. Caroline checks the closet and finds the girls, Lizzie saying hi to her mommy, to which Caroline tells the girls don't move while she goes to handle Virginia. In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, Josie and Lizzie are first seen fighting over the tuning fork, to which Alaric tells Lizzie to put the fork down immediately. She tells her dad she had it first, which prompts Alaric to yell at Lizzie to drop it. Lizzie drops the fork and she and Josie begin to scream over the vibrations the tuning fork makes. Alaric picks up the fork to stop the vibrations and proceeds to comfort the girls. In An Eternity of Misery, Josie and Lizzie are getting ready for bed. Lizzie asks Seline for a bedtime story, which Josie answers nothing sad. Seline then tells them "The Legend of Arcadius". In Coming Home Was a Mistake, Seline takes Josie and Lizzie to the local carnival where the sisters have fun playing games and won a goldfish. However, it's dead and Seline explains that the deceased need to be treated with dignity so that they can find peace in death. She also explains to them about how their souls are taken by Cade and that they can show him what they've done. She teaches the twins the Incendia spell and sets a pile of wood, albeit hiding a corpse underneath, on fire. In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, Caroline and Alaric issue an Amber Alert for her and Lizzie as Seline has kidnapped them. She and Lizzie are taken to a diner and then to a motel, where Seline offers them to Arcadius, who Seline and Sybil have called out to. In order to spare the twins the same fate as the sirens, Stefan offers himself to be Arcadius' servant; an offer which Cade accepts. In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, Josie and Lizzie visit Caroline for Christmas since they haven't been with her since their dad took both to a safe location. In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, Alaric brings the girls back to Mystic Falls and takes them to the Armory. He calls Caroline wanting to bring the girls over admits that he needs good parenting advice as unbeknownst to her, they've been acting up and their siphoning and magic are growing unstable. As he checks in on the girls, they continue coloring as levitating crayons above their heads. Alaric soon arrives at Caroline's later that night with Josie and Lizzie in tow. Both are thrilled to see their mother and embrace her in warms hugs, commenting about how big they've grown seen she last saw them. They sit down as a family to get dinner and Lizzie accidently siphons Caroline as she wants to use her sister's cup, the pink one. Josie sits by as she watches Alaric scolds her sister and sees that he her their mom. Josie is visibly upset at her sister, attempts the Incendia spell on Lizzie the spell failed without any magic to draw from. Nevertheless, Alaric and Caroline intervene grabbing the two girls; Caroline scolding Josie that those words could seriously hurt her sister. Alaric and Caroline look on, worried about their wild and troubling behavior. In It's Been a Hell of a Ride, she and her sister hide under their bed when Kai breaks free from his cell in the Armory. After he's subdued by Alaric and Caroline, she and Lizzie, with Bonnie's guidance, lock him away in a new prison world, ensuring their safety. In We're Planning a June Wedding, she and her sister are the flower girls for Stefan and Caroline's wedding. Later that night, during the reception she, Lizzie and Bonnie are caught in the crossfire when Kelly Donovan made the Lockwood Mansion exploded although with Bonnie's guidance, she teaches them the spell that they need to survive, ultimately, Bonnie removes all the fire from the building and leads them to safety. In I Was Feeling Epic, Bonnie leads Josie and Lizzie out of the charred building. Alaric and Caroline are overwhelmed with joy as Bonnie saved them. They soon learn that they are not out of danger and they all leave Mystic Falls, stopping briefly at the Armory. They are seen later playing outside the Salvatore Boarding House as Alaric unpacks the newly designed Salvatore Boarding School sign, established for supernatural kids. Josie and Lizzie, as well as Alaric, are last seen being watched over by their mother, Jo's spirit, who had found peace. Throughout The Originals Series Season Five In The Tale of Two Wolves, she and Lizzie are first seen waving at Caroline as she gives a tour. Later, she and Lizzie are talking to their mother about having them siphon The Hollow out of Hope to save her life, but also bargain with her. They want phones and Josie wants to get rid of the skirts due to it being against feminist values. Before they can talk to Klaus, Alaric shoots an arrow through his chest and they look at him. At night, they begin the spell to siphon and once it's out of Hope and into Klaus, Alaric takes his daughters away. Throughout Legacies Series Season One This is the Part Where You Run, Josie is seen alongside her twin sister, Lizzie, as they welcome Rafael Waithe, a newly turned werewolf and the latest new student, to the Salvatore School. Later she is seen with her best friend MG, a newly turned vampire; together they discuss her and Lizzie's shared crush on Rafael. As they speak they witness Lizzie humiliate herself and she notifies her father of her twin's breakdown. At the after-school party, Josie uses a summoning spell to bring Landon, Rafael's best friend & foster brother, to the festivity. She is upset after seeing MG kissing her ex-girlfriend, Penelope Park. In the end, she secretly and reluctantly helps Hope use dark magic to locate Landon after he stole the knife. In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, Josie and her sister prepare for a football game; she is irritated after encountering Penelope and both twins become upset when they are told that their father won't be attending the game. The team initially pretend to lose to preserve the School's secret but after the involvement of Penelope and the other team testing Lizzie's temper, they decide to use their powers to win, with Josie being the only one to protest. After everyone agrees to win without magic Josie tackles a player going after her sister but keeps her promise to her father by using magic to sabotage her own team. In the end, the twins and their father, Alaric, discuss the day's events. In We're Being Punked, Pedro, As punishment for using magic during the game and the fight after it, she and the rest of the team are forced to pick up garbage in the town. Due to the tensions between her and Lizzie, she partners up with Hope, during this time she questions her on the mission to retrieve Landon and Rafael's disappearance. This leads to an argument about their rivalry which ends in laughter. After helping Hope with a spell she senses her sister's distress and the two head for the school. They find Alaric and successfully face down the Gargoyle. Afterward, she criticizes her father for putting himself in harm's way. She is later seen relaxing with Lizzie and is joined by MG. In Hope is Not the Goal, Josie is secretly working on offensive magic, despite the school's policy against it. As her sister, Hope, MG, Kaleb, and Landon investigate the disappearance of two local high school girls, Josie spends the day with Rafael, the latter doing so despite the disapproval of the school's werewolf pack. Later she finds Rafael being attacked by the pack and uses magic to fend them off, as she approaches her friend he angrily tells her to leave him alone and runs off. She finds a rage-bent Rafael trying to work off his anger in the Old Mill, he tries to get her to leave but she manages to calm him down. The two discover Sasha, one of missing girls, trapped in a massive web and become trapped themselves. As the Arachne Josie siphons Rafael's werewolf magic by kissing him to fend off the monster until the others arrive. She, Lizzie and Hope successfully work together to destroy the monster. Afterward, she helps Rafael integrate into the pack. Later she argues with her father to allows the school to teach offensive magic at the school, ending with him saying he'll think about it. In Malivore, Personality One half of the powerful Gemini twins, Josie is level headed, borderline brilliant, and comfortable in her pansexuality. Though well like and her twin's social equal in every way, Josie is content to play second fiddle to her sister Lizzie. With Gemini's prone to bipolar behavior, the stable Josie is quick to protect Lizzie when her sister starts to go off the rails. Having never known their biological mother, the twins were raised by Caroline Forbes. Now at this key time in their development, with their mother often absent, their need for their father's approval and love is heightened. Alaric's bond with Hope Mikaelson, and having to share his attention with the rest of the school, has lead to each daughter alternately striving for perfection and acting out. In general, Josie is the calm to her sister Lizzie's storm.See her full psychological assessment. Physical Appearance Josie is a pretty young woman with brown hair and eyes. She also has an athletic build and light skin. Josie often wears her hair up, mostly in a simple, loose ponytail, but she once wore it in messy twin buns for a football game. Powers and Abilities Josie possesses all standard powers and abilities of a siphoner. Weaknesses Josie has the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. Relationships Lizzie Saltzman Lizzie is Josie's twin sister, closest friend, and helps Lizzie to see reason whenever she goes off the rails. They have known each other for basically their whole lives and currently go to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes are their father and mother, but Jo Laughlin was their biological mother. There is a dark history in which their biological mother unfortunately paid the price from with her life. Also, both twins are descended from a dark history involving their magical lineage, which is partly due to their siphoner-heritage. Despite this dark history, Josie is growing and learning to control her magical powers with Lizzie. Josie is also learning to become more comfortable with herself with Lizzie by her side. Penelope Park Penelope is Josie’s ex-girlfriend and currently her frenemy. The history of their former romantic relationship isn’t known yet, but it is stated several times that Penelope hurt Josie prior to their relationship ending. Josie despises Penelope and calls her “evil” every time she irks her. Josie is furious at both Penelope and MG when she catches them making out. As revenge, Josie burns Penelope’s hair with a spell. Later, Penelope confronts Josie about burning her hair and states that she likes her new hairstyle, which further annoys Josie. It is clear that their relationship will not turn positive anytime soon. Rafael Waithe As soon as Josie met Rafael, she and her twin sister, Lizzie, took an immediate liking to him. Josie and her sister gave a tour of the Salvatore Boarding School. Josie soon tells Lizzie she can go for a romantic relationship with Rafael, but this still disappoints Josie being she took a liking to Rafael too. Josie later met up with Rafael at a school party and they talk for a bit, which causes Josie to think about him after their conversation. Two episodes later, Josie rescues Rafael from a brutal werewolf fight in which he emotional excuses himself away from her afterwards. Soon after, Josie goes to look for Rafael and finds him in the nearly-burnt down house. He yells at her in anger and physical pain to leave him alone, but she doesn’t and goes to comfort him. Josie then helps Rafael to calm down, in which he’s grateful for afterwards and this bonds them further. Shortly after this, they discover an unconscious body of a teen girl who was abducted by a life sized spider-monster and they too become captured by spider webs. Rafael tells Josie to magically rescue them, but she explains that she can’t without siphoning from a magical source. Impulsively, Josie kisses Rafael to siphon his werewolf magic, which she apologizes for, but he admits that he was fine with it. He also said that the kiss wasn't what he expected it to be. Their kiss helps Josie to receive the magic she needs to rescue them both. After their fight with the giant spider, Josie helps Rafael set his place amongst the main werewolf group of the school. While Josie is helping Lizzie in campaigning for the student council, she awkwardly and jealously watches Lizzie ask Rafael to be her date to a party. She watches Rafael turn to her and hesitate before accepting Lizzie’s request. However, Josie and Rafael are later elected into the student council. Josie later finds the decision hard to make about whether or not she should vote to keep Landon at their school. Rafael begs Josie to vote ‘yes,’ which only makes her decision harder. She gives her reasons to the council that Landon has put her family in danger, whether it be indirectly or directly, and she voted ‘no.’ This infuriates Rafael and he claims that he is done with her and the rest of the members of the council. Josie watches Rafael as he storms out of the council meeting. Other Relationships *Alaric, Caroline, Josie and Lizzie (Family/Allies) *Josie and Hope (Friends/Former Frenemies/Classmates/Allies) *Josie and MG (Friends/Classmates) Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Six *''Let Her Go'' (Mentioned) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (Mentioned) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Mentioned) *''Because'' (Mentioned) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' (Mentioned) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (Mentioned) Season Seven *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (Seen in the flashforward) *''Best Served Cold'' (Mentioned) *''Mommie Dearest'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (Mentioned) *''Cold as Ice'' (Mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Mentioned) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' (First Present Day Appearance/Birth/Flashforward) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Baby/Flashforward) *''I Would for You'' (Archive footage/Baby) *''Days of Future Past'' (Mentioned) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Mentioned) *''One Way or Another'' (Mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Photo/Mentioned) *''Kill 'Em All'' (Mentioned) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' (Mentioned) *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' (Mentioned) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Legacies Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' Name *'Josette' is a French girl name. The meaning of the name is `'God Will Increase'`.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/josette *'Saltzman' is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salzmannhttps://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=saltzman Trivia *In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, it is revealed by Lillian Salvatore that Jo was expecting twins. *Since they are twins, they would be next in line to lead the Gemini Coven. However there is no more Gemini Coven so they will not have to merge. *If the Gemini Coven found out about the twins then they would have tried to take them from Jo and Alaric in order to strip Kai of his power as leader of the coven. ** However since their Siphoner status was revealed The Gemini Coven would wait for another set of twins to lead them because of their own prejudice against Siphoners. *It was believed that the twins were dead due to Jo's death, however, they managed to survive after the Gemini Coven performed a spell to preserve them. *Along with Elena, Josie, and Lizzie are the only characters known to have two different mothers for any reason. *She and her twin sister, Lizzie, are the first babies that are known to have been carried by a vampire. *She and her sister were the third on-screen birth after Nadia's birth in Katerina (flashback) and Hope's birth in From a Cradle to a Grave. ** However, she and Lizzie were the first to be born via C-section. *Josie is named after her late biological mother, Josette Laughlin. **She is the brunette twin. *She is the first pansexual character to be featured in and the TVD Universe.https://twitter.com/lindsayjoane/status/1027689092136329216 Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saltzman Family Category:Parker Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Gemini Coven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Siphoners Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents